¿Quién diría?
by alena.aldecoa
Summary: Se encontraban frente a frente, era momento de decidir que harían por el hombre que ellas amaban. Hinata/Sakura. No Yuri


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomo prestado para mis ideas locas de escritura.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿QUIÉN DIRÍA?**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Cómo había llegado a parar aquí? No podía explicárselo, si diez años antes le hubiesen dicho que se encontraría en esa situación sin duda se hubiera reído como posesa.

.

Pero no.

.

Ahí estaba mirando a una hermosa mujer de tez extremadamente blanca al igual que sus ojos y cuyo cabello color negro azul la hacían ver atemorizante. Jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas se hubiera imaginado a Hinata Hyuga mirándola sin sentimiento alguno, aquella mujer a la que ayudó como buena cupido para que estuviera con el tonto de su amigo, sin embargo, ahora.

.

Ahora todo era diferente.

.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué tienes que decir Haruno? —Se sintió extremadamente pequeña ante esas palabras. Sentadas en ese pequeño café, sin beber si quiera de aquella taza donde empezaba a escasear el vapor de aquel líquido caliente. Ninguna de las dos había probado bocado y lo único que habían hecho era mirarse fijamente por más de quince minutos.

.

—¿Qué puedo decirte que no sepas ya, Hinata?—La aludida cerró sus ojos suspirando ante aquella imponente afirmación, finalmente después de varios meses había comprendido que si ella no daba el primer paso no iban a conseguir nada ese día del cual ya venían teniendo citas así, tenía que ir al grano de una vez por todas.

.

—¿Lo amas? —Bien, no salieron esas palabras tan duras como hubiera querido, después de todo le tenía mucho cariño a esa mujer, no podía venir a decir ahora que la odiaba cuando gracias a ella había logrado mucha felicidad en su vida al ayudarle con su rubio amor, pero ahora, si era necesario lucharía con uñas y dientes por proteger lo que amaba más que a nada en este mundo. —Y quiero que seas sincera Sakura —La mencionada la miró con sus bellos ojos sorprendidos, la voz de su acompañante no había sonado dura al decir su nombre, el cual hacía bastante no escuchaba salir de sus labios y eso le ayudó a tranquilizarse.

.

—Lo amo Hinata —Un suspiro cansino salió de sus labios rosas y su mirada demostró el cansancio acumulado de todo un año que comenzó esa tortuosa situación, desde que habían decidido contar su secreto y, por primera vez se quitaría esa pesada máscara de una fuerza que en realidad no tenía. —No sé ni como sucedió, fue algo que nunca, ni en mis más locos sueños hubiera sucedido, pero pasó Hinata, no sé si algún día podrás comprenderme pero lo amo, más que a mi vida, más de lo que alguna vez creí amar —Otros suspiro más, se sentía una tonta adolescente y quería continuar pero tenía miedo.

.

Abrió sus ojos. Sorpresivamente en un gesto de solidaridad la Hyuga la tomó de la mano invitándola a seguir. Trago pesadamente.

.

—Cuando él me dijo que me amaba, traté desesperadamente de alejarme de él, te lo juro, sin embargo, tu sabes lo terco que puede llegar a ser —Una sonrisa nostálgica surgió en ambas mujeres que no habían dejado de mirarse en ningún instante. —Y fue conquistándome poco a poco, no culparé a Sasuke ni su abandono, yo era feliz, a mi manera, con mi hija, con Sarada, a quien le hice daño con todo esto, gracias a Dios, ya nuestra relación esta volviendo a ser lo que era antes, bueno, ahora más maduras, más fuertes. Quisiera saber tu posición Hinata, necesito conocerla de una vez por todas.

.

La aludida solo atinó a suspirar, organizando sus ideas para decir lo que estaba en su corazón.

.

—Yo, yo he decidido apoyarlos —Hinata sonrió con cariño.—No puedo mentirte Sakura, para mi ha sido bastante complicada esta situación, sé que me entiendes perfectamente, si invirtiéramos papeles estarías quizás hasta más exaltada que yo. Pero ya a pasado un año, un año que él se a alejado de nosotros y yo no puedo vivir sin él. —Ahora la ex heredera Hyuga soltaba lágrimas de dolor y era quien recibía una mano amiga en quien confiar. —No puedo vivir sin escuchar su voz, ni sentir sus brazos, ni sus palabras de cariño. Él ha defendido su amor y lo comprendo pero su ausencia a desgarrado mi alma. Yo los apoyaré y no te juzgo Sakura, probablemente yo tampoco hubiera podido negarme a amar a alguien tan increíble y maravilloso como él. Después de todo, me vine enamorando de su padre.

.

Sakura asintió con un brillo de libertad en sus ojos verdes.

.

—Gracias Hinata. Boruto será muy feliz cuando sepa de tu apoyo para con nosotros.

.

Sí, por fin, después de un año, era momento de continuar, y sobretodo, aceptar que su amado hijo Boruto, había elegido como su único amor a Sakura Haruno.

.

 _¿Quién iba a decir que lo que no consiguió el padre lo consiguió su hijo? —_ Pensó Hinata traviesamente.

.

.

.

* * *

HOLA

Espero les guste esta loca historia. Aún no sé si sólo dejarlo en ONESHOT o indagar en la historia. Espero sus reviews y opiniones.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


End file.
